


Breaking the Fourth Wall

by zombiechick



Category: Boston Legal
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiechick/pseuds/zombiechick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I always thought that the show didn't allow for Alan to have nearly as much sex as he deserved.  The couple of episodes where Denise Bauer's character complained of an overactive libido would have been the perfect opportunity.  Alas, it was not to be.  I've got the second half of this nearly done.  If anyone comments I'll write the ending for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“What are you doing in here? I thought I’d made myself clear, Alan. I won’t be needing your,” she paused and swallowed audibly, “services.”

Alan smiled smugly and let his eyes travel slowly up Denise’s figure to finally rest on her face, “You did, Denise; you were quite clear. However, I can’t help but interpret that little visit,” his eyes glanced briefly in the direction of Denny’s balcony, “as a summons.”

Denise laughed nervously, “A summons?” she asked.

Alan chuckled but then his look became very serious as he began walking slowly toward her desk, “Yes, Denise. I think,” he paused, “I think that you wanted me to come after you. Which is, incidentally, something I always do; it’s the gentleman in me.” He let that comment sink in and was rewarded with a slight blush that crept over Denise’s face. He could see a small pulse at the side of her lovely neck begin to speed up as he stepped even closer.

“I was just,” she licked her lips as she watched him, “saying hello,” she finished rather unconvincingly while tracking his fingers as they slid slowly across the surface of her desk.

“That’s nice of you,” Alan said quietly as he seated himself on her windowsill so that he was positioned at her elbow. “But, I don’t think you’re really wanting to be nice, are you Denise?”

Denise tried to laugh his comment off as she turned toward her desk and began organizing papers. “You know I respect you as an attorney, Alan,” she said with the slightest of quivers in her voice, “but sometimes you’re a complete moron.”

He slid closer and leaned forward to whisper in her ear, “No need to get defensive, Denise,” he assured her. “You have my full support in your desire,” he slid the tip of his nose up her throat, “to be taken like the naughty little slut that you are.” He moaned very quietly when he heard Denise’s heated sigh.

She took a breath and said shakily, “Jesus.”

Alan moved her hair aside and kissed the side of Denise’s throat, “Not quite but I do think of myself as a sort of miracle worker. Where do you live, Denise?”

“Where do I…,” her words trailed off when Alan brushed his fingers through her hair.

“Live,” Alan finished for her. “I know you suggested before that we use my desk but I’d much rather have privacy to do for you,” his hands slid down her arms to alight on her thighs, “what you so badly,” one finger trailed the underside of her hem, “need done,” he finished with a short lick behind her ear. “Besides, we couldn’t be sure that Denny wouldn’t walk in on us.”

Denise laughed uncomfortably and Alan noted the way she squirmed in her chair deliciously, “I have no interest in inviting Denny to be in on this,” she said.

“Hmm,” Alan answered her while he continued to kiss her neck, “that’s not what I would have gathered from your earlier conversation with Shirley.”

Denise gasped as Alan’s tongue found its way into her ear, “Moment of weakness,” she panted. “What’s wrong with your place?” she asked.

“I live in a hotel and I would rather not disturb the guests with our cries of passion; which I suspect will be cacophonous.”

Denise cleared her throat and willed some marginal bit of self-control, “I own a condo,” she stated and then leaned back again as Alan pulled her toward him.

“Good,” he said approvingly and trailed a finger underneath her silk shirt to lightly trace the tops of her breasts, “so you’ll only have the condo board to deal with.”

“You are sure of yourself,” she chuckled.

“Not so much sure of myself,” Alan corrected her while biting her earlobe and then soothing it with his tongue, “but certainly sure of your level of need.”

“What?” Denise asked.

Alan stood up and grabbed Denise’s hands, “I can smell it on you,” he stated and pulled Denise to her feet and then tightly against him, “you’re like a sexual pressure cooker,” he stated as he skimmed his hands along her hips to rest at her waist. “You’re just about ready to boil over from all the stress you have racing through your system,” his hands slid across her ass and pulled her even closer while nuzzling at her ear.

Denise gasped as she felt the proof of Alan’s resolve against her thigh, “Oh,” she sighed as Alan found her favorite spot below her left ear.

“Lucky for you,” Alan said while stroking the small of her back, “and lucky for me,” he grinned, “that I’m here to act as a conduit for all that,” he paused, “energy.” 

And then he finally kissed her, molding his mouth to hers and sucking on her bottom lip. His tongue gained passage into her mouth and he did things that Denise had never even thought of before. ‘This guy could teach a course,’ she thought to herself just before her knees started to go weak. She placed her hands on Alan’s shoulders and pushed him away. They gazed at each other, panting quietly, Alan’s eyes mesmerized by Denise’s moistened lips. “We need to take this somewhere else.”

“You’re right of course,” Alan answered her. “Besides, I prefer to be horizontal for these sorts of activities.” He motioned toward a small post-it note pad on Denise’s desk, “You write down your address for me,” he whispered huskily in her ear, “and I’ll be right,” he smacked her lightly on the ass, “behind you.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next bit. Warning: I have a tendency to write annoyingly short chapters.
> 
> Gets a bit rough in this chapter but not really- passionately forceful is what I'd call it. Though, in most episodes, Alan seems to be the submissive (which is absolutely wonderful), in this fic he's the dominate (which, in my opinion, is also absolutely wonderful).

Rejoining Denny on the balcony, Alan found his briefcase and took one final drag off his cigar. While stubbing it out in the large granite ashtray he said, “Well Denny, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“What?” the older man asked having been startled out of one of his long reveries. “You’re going home already? Why?”

“Well,” Alan mused not wanting to participate in any locker room talk with Denny that might kill his current sexual buzz, “I have some business to attend to.”

Denny smiled knowingly, “Denise?”

“Denny, a gentleman doesn’t,” Alan began.

“Yeah, yeah,” Denny waved him away, “you can tell me about it later.”

Alan sighed and then chuckled to himself, “Goodnight, Denny.”

“Give ‘er one for me,” Denny called after Alan’s retreating figure.

++++++++++++++++++++++++

Denise’ condo was usually a solid half hour drive from the offices of Crane Poole and Schmidt but her encounter with Alan had given her a reason to cut some time off her commute. Her lead foot got her home in twenty minutes but she found that she had mere moments to contemplate her situation before Alan came knocking.

“That was fast,” she commented upon opening the door.

“I promise that will be the last time you’ll use that expression tonight, Denise,” Alan stated while closing the door and pulling her to him in a heated kiss. She led Alan down the hallway, walking backward while he divested Denise of her coat and suit jacket. He pulled slightly too hard when extracting the hem of her shirt from her trousers and Denise bumped into a small table sending a vase crashing to the floor. He glanced over her shoulder, “I hope that wasn’t anything valuable. Of course I’d…”

His comments were cut short as Denise grabbed fistfuls of his hair and busied his tongue with her own. Alan chuckled into the kiss when Denise slammed him against the wall and ground her pelvis against his hip. One hand landed on her ass sharply, just the smallest of spanks and he pulled her from him by her hair. Their eyes met, their chests heaving, “Wha…what?” Denise asked.

Alan took a moment to compose himself, running his hand over her ass and grinding against her, “You forget yourself, Denise.” She gave him a questioning look and Alan tut tutted at her and shook his head slightly. “You forget who is in charge of this rendezvous. I recognize your need to be,” his hand left her hair and circled her breast before pinching the nipple slightly, “dominated. And what sort of friend would I be,” his hand found the other breast and toyed with the peaked nipple, “if I didn’t give you what you really need?” The pleading look in her face and the silent nod, a tiny smile playing at the corner of her lips, was all that was required to know how right he’d been.

Alan’s hand slid into her hair once again and, using it like a reins to guide her, slowly pulled Denise down in front of him. Eventually she was kneeling and Alan slid his hand down her jaw line so that her head was tilted and she was eye to eye with his obvious arousal. “I know you’re a smart girl, Denise,” he told her while his thumb slid across her bottom lip and she opened her mouth to suck on the tip, “so I’m sure I don’t have to tell you what you should be doing right now.”

Denise grinned around Alan’s thumb and ran her tongue along the pad. Alan stuttered slightly as he sighed giving Denise a very approving look. Her fingers made quick work of his belt and fly. Denise chuckled when she saw that Alan wore no underwear. Her hand slipped inside his trousers and she wrapped her fingers around his shaft. Denise heard Alan moan low in his throat and his fingers tightened in her hair. She could feel the slightest of pressure on the back of her head as he guided her toward his erection. Her tongue flicked out and she lightly traced it over the head of his cock. She hummed to herself at the familiar musky scent and salty taste.

Alan groaned approvingly at the way Denise hummed as her lips continued to move down over the head and onto his heated shaft. Her tongue slid along the underside and Alan groaned again, “Mmmm good girl, Denise.” It wasn’t long before Denise’s lips were wrapped fully around him, her tongue licking at the base. Her hands gripped around Alan’s legs to keep herself upright; she couldn’t remember ever feeling this deliciously dizzy during sex before. Alan’s hands stayed tangled in Denise’s hair and he gave her directions with quick tugs.

Denise wasn’t usually one for giving head, or at least she rarely offered. But, in this situation, she had to admit to herself that being on her knees with Alan’s cock in her mouth, was exactly where she most wanted to be. She was incredibly aware of her sex and how she throbbed with need. Denise was tempted to take care of things herself but something told her that wasn’t allowed; that she needed to ask for permission. She focused in on the noises that she was hearing from directly above her; she felt truly smug in her ability to elicit those noises from Alan Shore.  
Alan’s hand tightened in Denise’s hair and he began to thrust harder between her lips. She recognized the way that the flavor of him changed and, realizing he was about to cum in her mouth, she tried to back away. She heard Alan chuckle and pant, “No, no, Denise. Where are your manners? Take what you’re given.” She was surprised to feel the enormous pulse between her legs at being ordered to swallow him. She did as she was told and felt Alan pet her hair in acknowledgment of her good behavior. He grunted low in his throat as he emptied himself into her mouth and then sighed, with a small shudder, as he slipped from between her lips. Denise looked him directly in the eye as she sat back on her heels and swallowed.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smut continues

Alan gave her an approving smile and then pulled her to her feet and into a deep kiss. He seemed to become further aroused at the taste of himself in her mouth and Denise began to wonder if Alan had been created devoid of an off switch. Continuing to kiss her, he pushed her deeper into the apartment. Standing Denise in the middle of the living room, he began to undress her. When she attempted to reciprocate he just shook his head and moved her hands away, “That’s not how we’re going to play this, Denise,” he informed her.

She looked slightly annoyed and then confused but acquiesced and allowed him to take off her blouse and then her skirt. He knelt down so that she could step out of the latter and removed her shoes while kneeling at her feet. He left her thigh highs where they were but paused to trail his mouth up her calf and ending by licking her thighs. “You smell heavenly, Denise,” he informed her before unhooking her bra in the front and instructing her not to shrug it from her shoulders. “Lay back on the couch, please.”

She did as instructed; squirming and wondering what he would do next. She so desperately wanted Alan inside her but knew better than to ask; she was a fast learner. Alan’s fingers hooked into the waist of Denise’s panties and pulled the small scrap of silk down to mid-thigh before stopping. “Now,” he instructed sitting back in a chair that faced the couch, “I want you to touch yourself.”

Denise blushed and moved to take off her panties but Alan stopped her, “Leave everything as I’ve placed it please.” Denise’s tongue snaked out to lick suddenly dry lips, imagining the image she must be presenting to Alan at that moment. Her hands skimmed over her breasts, palming her nipples, and squeezing the silken flesh. She heard him moan in approval and she answered him with a proud smile. Her hands moved lower, skimming over her stomach and hips until they rested over her sex.

Denise spread her legs slightly and there was a pleasurable jolt at her center when she registered the slight feeling of bondage that her panties provided. She moaned low in her throat and, keeping her thighs parted as wide as she was able, skimmed her fingers over the swollen lips of her pussy. Alan breathed a heady sigh full of approval, “You look so absolutely wanton right now, Denise,” he informed her and licked his lips. “I’ve never seen you look more beautiful; seems you’ve finally let that naughty little girl out to play.”

Denise’s breath hitched in her throat at Alan’s words. Her fingers slid down lower until the tips penetrated her wet heat. “I want…” she moaned.

Adjusting his trousers Alan replied, “As I said before, I’m quite aware of what you want. I’m more interested in giving you what you need.” He nodded his head toward her busy hands, “Show me what you like, Denise. Show me how you touch yourself when you’re alone.”

The look in Alan’s eyes could only be described as feral while he gazed at Denise’s fingers sliding slowly into her sex. She moaned breathily, her eyes slipping half closed as she marshaled all her control to continue looking at him while he watched. It wasn’t simply the act of touching herself; she did that on a fairly regular basis, but the way that Alan watched her, his eyes seeming to darken with desire as he concentrated on her so studiously. His worshipping gaze made her feel like some sort of erotic goddess while she performed an act on herself that had seemed rather routine before this. 

Gathering moisture from inside herself, she slid her fingers down to paint the tops of her thighs and then back up to spread the lips of her sex so that she could circle her clit slowly. She wanted to touch the hardened bit of flesh so badly but was enjoying torturing herself, drawing out the tension that had permeated her living room. The smell of sex was heavy in the air, and Alan’s taste was still full in her mouth; her tongue questing over the inside of her lips and teeth to find every bit of flavor left by his orgasm. 

Her fingers spread so that she could press down against her slick flesh while skimming her clit. She whined quietly as the inside of her fingers brushed at it without giving the pressure or contact that she needed so badly. Her other hand moved down so that she could penetrated herself once again, going deeper this time and setting a slow rhythm to her thrusting hand. Alan took a deep shuddering breath and loosened his tie while his gaze slid up Denise’s soft breasts to lock gazes with her. “I knew you enjoyed denying yourself, Denise,” he murmured, “but I had no idea what a masochist you were. I can smell how close you are,” he licked his lips, “this isn’t a last meal. I fully intend on making you come over and over until you fall asleep from complete exhaustion.”

Denise groaned at his words and finally allowed her fingers to skim softly over her clit. “Fuck,” she groaned as she made small circles over her sex.

“Later,” Alan promised. “First, be a good girl and come for me.”

Denise lost the battle with her composure, her head falling back against the soft cushions that decorated her couch. Her fingers moved quickly inside herself while the other hand traced her clit with the hard little circles that she liked best. Denise was so close; she just needed a little push to put her over the edge. “Please, please, please,” she chanted quietly while her hands moved faster and faster, becoming drenched with her juices.

She jumped when she realized that Alan was suddenly at her side, she hadn’t even seen him move. “My impeccable manners dictate that I always help a woman in need,” he breathed seductively before lowering his head to take one taught nipple in his lips. 

Denise groaned when she felt Alan’s teeth scrape at the base of the hardened peak that he held in his mouth. The pressure he was creating, coupled with the hand that he placed on the heated skin of her thighs, stroking her languidly as her own hands moved quickly and with purpose, had her arching her back hard. Lifting off the couch, she panted loudly while practically howling, “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!”

When she slowly came down from her orgasm, Denise slumped into the couch. She lifted her head to see Alan’s rapturous gaze directed at her flushed face. “You’re magnificent, Denise.”

Denise laughed and looked down at herself, her skin reddened from her orgasm, small droplets of perspiration clinging to her breasts and stomach, “And you’re an accomplished bullshitter.”

Alan smiled benignly, “Well, I am a lawyer.” He stood up from the floor and offered Denise his hand. “Now, show me the way to your bedroom,” he said while pulling Denise to her feet and helping her to step out of her sopping underwear and slide her bra straps from her arms. “That was merely the opening statement.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alan joins in. Some light bondage here- nothing heavy.

BLBLB LBLBLBL

Alan followed Denise into her bedroom. Once inside, she turned to him, running her hands up his chest and under his jacket, “Are you going to take this off?” she asked.

“Not just yet,” Alan answered her as he extricated her hands from his jacket and kissed both of them before nudging her back toward the bed.

Denise willingly sat on the edge of the mattress, waiting for further instructions. Alan loosened his tie slightly before motioning for Denise to scoot further back. She did so, grabbing one of the pillows to prop up her head so that she could watch him. Alan smiled at her as he sank to the floor and placed his hands on her naked thighs. She moaned low in her throat as his hands slid up her flesh to splay out over her hips, holding her still so that he could lean down and place kisses along her heated flesh.

Denise reached out and threaded her hands through Alan's hair, attemtping to guide him to her throbbing sex. Alan bit her gently on the inside of her thigh before moving his head to dislodge her hands. “Can you be a good girl or do I need to tie your hands to the headbord?” he asked quietly.

She swallowed audibly and then answered in a throaty whisper, “There are scarves in the top drawer.” She inclined her head toward the bureau.

Alan chuckled as he stood up and watched Denise scoot further to the head of the bed and helpfully lay her hands by slats in the headboard. “Your communication is greatly appreciated, Denise,” he smiled as he selected two long silk scarves from the top drawer of her bureau. “The more honest you are,” he tested the strength of the scarves, “the more you'll enjoy yourself.”

Denise watched him as Alan tied her right hand to the headboard. She tested the strength of the bond and licked at suddenly dry lips, “I've never done anything like this before,” she admitted.

Seeing that she was a bit nervous, Alan leaned down and kissed her gently, “We can stop at any time,” he assured her. “Your safe word is 'Denny Crane.”

Denise laughed so suddenly that her back arched off the bed. She rocked her head back and forth against the pillow while small guffaws of laughter continued as Alan tied her other hand, “Careful,” she warned him, “you're ruining the mood.”

Alan stood up and moved to the foot of the bed. Moving up until he was kneeling between Denise's legs he answered her, “Well, how rude of me; let me make it up to you.” Alan's hands landed on Denise's bare thighs and he pushed them slowly apart until she couldn't spread her legs any wider. When she attempted to adjust them Alan asked, “Do I need to tie your feet as well?” She shook her head in the negative and moved her legs back to where he'd placed them previously. “Good girl,” Alan smiled and then quickly lowered his head to give Denise a hot, open-mouthed, kiss against her sex.

“Ooooh,” Denise moaned as she twisted the scarves around her palms to give herself something to hold onto. She sighed as Alan's hands slid from her thighs but then gasped loudly as she felt two of his fingers slide inside her. She wanted to push her thighs together against the shallow thrusts of his hand but kept her legs spread as Alan had asked. Denise groaned loudly and looked down to watch Alan lap at her sex with long flat strokes of his tongue.

The sight, coupled with the feeling of his artful tongue against her clit was too much for her. She threw her head back into the pillows and let out a rather long string of curses as her orgasm washed over her. Denise heard a tearing sound as one of the scarves ripped from her tugging on them. She glanced over, panting, the damage was minimal; she was still securely tied to the headboard.

Licking his lips, Alan glanced up at Denise as his fingers slid out of her hot flesh, “Very impressive,” he smiled. “I think it's time that I joined you,” he said as he sat up and unzipped the fly of his trousers.

Denise looked down to see that Alan was hard again. His hands stroked up her thighs, holding her legs apart; they were trembling from the aftershocks of her orgasm. The fact that Alan was obviously intending to fuck her without getting undressed had her flushed and eager; it made her feel even more exposed, even more...naked. “Please,” was all she could manage to whisper as Alan moved up to loom over her, kissing her softly as he slid between her legs and quickly filled her with his cock.


End file.
